In The Fall There I Meet You
by fi-kun31
Summary: Musim gugur. Akhirnya kau tiba.  Tak terasa musim panas telah usai. Rasa tak sabar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.  Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu...Wakana... For Eyeshield21 Award, Event September : Season. Don't Like Don't Read!


Musim gugur.

Akhirnya kau tiba. Tak terasa musim panas telah usai.

Rasa tak sabar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu...

_Wakana..._

_

* * *

_In the Fall There I meet you_ _

Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Genre :

Romance

Warning :

OOC, gaje, gak mutu, kesalahan-kesalahan banyak terdampar disini, pendek, abal, lebay-ness.

Chara :

Shin Seijurou / Wakana Koharu

_I dedicate for Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award September_ :

_Season_

_Fall_

Semoga memenuhi syarat.

Don't **Like**? Don't **Read**!

I warn you

* * *

.

_Shin's POV_

Daun-daun menguning, kemudian terhempas. Daun-daun berguguran, jatuh menyentuh tanah yang lembam. Angin berhembus menusuk tulang. Musim yang menggantikan panas terik matahari. Hujan sering menyapa bagian Jepang. Jalan-jalan dipenuhi orang-orang bermantel dan bersyal. Itu semua adalah ciri khas musim gugur. Dan itu semua mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis yang telah membuat hatiku terpaut padanya.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, melihat daun-daun berguguran yang mewarnai halaman belakang sekolah. Warna-warna natural musim dingin seperti merah, kuning, coklat menyempurnakan keindahan alam. Tak bosan rasanya, karena ada kau disana gadis musim gugur—err, begitu aku menyebutnya—kau hampir setiap hari ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk makan atau hanya sekedar beristirahat. Matamu selalu menatap ke pohon-pohon yang menjatuhkan daun-daunnya. Angin berhembus memainkan rambutmu yang selalu kau kuncir. Duduk di pohon itu membuatmu terlihat seperti peri pohon, manis sekali!

Itu pertama kalinya aku menganggap perempuan itu manis. Sejak hari aku bertemu denganmu.

.

.

_Flashback~ _

_._

_Fall 1 year ago_

.

Waktu itu aku sedang mengitari SMU Ojou sambil berolahraga. Jujur memang dingin , tapi aku harus membiasakan ini sebagai menu latihanku. Ketika aku tiba di belakang halaman sekolah aku melihatmu. Kau sedang menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran. Kulihat kau tersenyum sambil memandangi pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya. Selama ini aku tak pernah menganggap perempuan itu manis, tapi sejak melihatmu tersenyum aku baru sadar. Kau—Wakana—telah tinggal dalam hatiku. Mengisi relung hatiku yang kosong.

.

.

Langit berwarna kelabu. Malam datang lebih cepat. Aku telah menyelesaikan latihanku. Kulihat kau ingin segera pulang. Kau memakaikan mantel dan syal berwarna coklat tua ke tubuhmu yang mungil. Tanpa basa-basi aku menawarkanmu untuk pulang bersamamu, kau hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Mataku yang salah atau hanya kebetulan aku melihat rona merah terpampang di wajahmu. Sungguh manis sekali, tak kusangka kau sangat manis Wakana.

Selama ini aku penasaran apa kau menyukai musim gugur. Aku tak bisa lagi memendam rasa penasaran ini, akhirnya kutanyakan padanmu secara langsung.

"Apa kau menyukai musim gugur?"

"Ya. Aku suka musim gugur, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Kulihat kau lebih sering menyapu di musim gugur ini. Apa kau tidak bosan? Kenapa kau menyukainya?" kau berpikir sebentar.

"Hm.. Aku suka melihat daun-daun yang berguguran. Itu cantik. Karena itu aku tidak bosan menyapu daun-daun yang jatuh di halaman belakang sekolah. Kau tahu? Musim gugur juga dianggap musim yang romantis. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu dari sisi mananya yang romantis. Hehehe... maaf sepertinya aku banyak bicara yah?" kulihat wajahmu senang. Beda dari biasanya.

"Ah.. tidak. Kau tampak senang ketika membicarakannya."

"Hm, kau sendiri apa menyukai musim gugur?"

"Ya, karena suhu dinginnya bisa kugunakan untuk melatih badanku."

"Oh, pikiranmu tak jauh dari latihan ya hehe.."

"Hn."

Hening. Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan apalagi.

"Hm, di musim gugur ini aku biasanya suka membuat kue jahe, memang sih seharusnya kue itu dikhususkan untuk hari Natal. Tapi menurutku kue jahe juga cocok untuk musim gugur. Apa kau suka kue jahe?"

"Ya. Jahe bisa membuat tubuh kita kuat."

"Hehe... iyaya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau buat kue jahe untuk kegiatan klub besok?"

"Eh..."

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Baik. Akan kutunggu kuenya."

Tak kusangka aku bisa berbicara leluasa seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman berada didekatnya. Ingin rasanya kugenggam tangan mungilmu. Kulihat wajahmu merona. Satu kata yang terpikir olehku saat ini. Manis...

.

.

_End of flashback~_

_._

Warna bola mata dan rambutmu seperti musim gugur. Kau adalah musim gugur bagiku. Hanya bagiku. Egois memang aku ingin memilikimu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Hanya itu. Rasanya tak ada alasan untuk menyukaimu. Semua hanya mengalir seperti air. Apa mungkin Tuhan yang menentukan pertemuan ini. Jika benar aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada-Nya karena telah mempertemukanku padamu. Karena kau telah mengisi hari-hariku yang kosong menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan aku jadi bisa merasakan kue jahe buatanmu setiap musim gugur.

_**_Owari_**_

* * *

Err—gimana?

Pendek plus gaje yah? Emang *digampar*

Abal yah? Emang *ditampol*

Shin lebay yah? Lah iya. Saya yang bikin *dikeroyok*

Makasih sudah baca.

Want to review?


End file.
